Werewolf Wife
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Van Rook must find a way to save Drew when she becomes a werewolf.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

''Thank you for taking me out to lunch,'' Drew Van Rook said. Her husband smiled and kissed her. He held her hand and ate more pasta. They ate garlic bread at the same time until their mouths touched. *What are my spouse's button men doing now?* the woman wondered after the kiss. She never viewed V.V. Argost hitting Munya for pouring his beer down the drain.

Drew and Leonidas Van Rook were happy to be alone. They continued to kiss one another.  
They decided to go to a movie after lunch. The crime boss removed his phone from his pants pocket.  
He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. Argost happened to be the only person to reply.

''My wife and I are going to see a film soon. Are you and Munya going to be OK? In other words, Mrs. Van Rook and I won't view your dead bodies on the floor?  
I will see you in a few hours. Did you two eat lunch yet? Yes? OK. Bye!'' the Mafia leader said before putting his phone back in his pocket.

''Are we almost ready to depart?'' Drew inquired. She saw the dark-haired man's gentle smile.  
She observed him nodding very slowly. ''I'll wait for you outside the Italian restaurant,'' she said. She literally turned her back on him and walked out of the large building. She stood outside and shrieked when a dark form attacked her.

Leonidas seemed very worried as he heard his wife's screams. He already placed the money on the table and ran out of the restaurant. Tears filled his dark eyes when he saw his spouse's torn dress and bloody body. He offered to drive her to the hospital, but she refused. He saw bite marks on her arm and examined the wounds. He helped her stand and got her into his car.

Munya's eyes were wide when Argost advanced with the broken beer bottle. He proceeded to take a few steps back. His main reason for getting rid of the beer was so that his companion wouldn't die a very early death. The scowl on Argost's white face terrified him. Munya turned his head when the door opened. He seemed concerned while viewing his employer holding his injured wife.

''Mrs. Van Rook!'' V.V. Argost exclaimed as he ran over to her. He observed Leonidas frowning and holding up one gloved hand. He viewed him taking her to their bedroom. He glanced at the silent assassin and remembered why he was so angry. *Now I remember why I am so angry!* he thought. He proceeded to chase Munya with the broken beer bottle.

Munya ceased running when Leonidas departed from the bedroom. He was concerned while viewing his wet face. He observed him revealing his palm again.  
He glanced at Argost who placed the broken bottle half on a small table. The button man approached his employer with caution. He tilted his head for a moment.

''Was your wife raped?'' Argost whispered. He observed his boss looking up and scowling.  
His golden eyes were wide when he thought Van Rook was going to hit him. He viewed him running a hand through his short grey and black hair. ''Is she going to be OK?'' he inquired.  
The Eastern European man just stared at him for a few seconds.

''I don't know!'' he muttered. He used his gloved hands to wipe away his tears.  
He glanced at the two murderers. ''Please do not enter my bedroom,'' he said. He frowned when Argost stated that he and Munya never went into his room. ''My wife should rest without being disturbed,'' he said.

The Mafia leader returned to his bedroom. He stepped out of it a few minutes later. He wore light blue boxer shorts and a black T-shirt. He carried a pillow with a blanket.  
Leonidas Van Rook placed them on the sofa. He began to squint when Argost and Munya grinned.

''Did your wife force you to sleep on the furniture?'' V.V. Argost smiled.  
He observed his employer shaking his head back and forth very slowly. His grin vanished when Leonidas informed him that his spouse was still injured. The Rusian man began to rest on the sofa. He used the blanket to conceal his underwear-clad body. He gave Vincent Vladislav Argost some money.

''You and Munya can go to a Chinese restaurant tonight,'' Leonidas Van Rook said. He glanced at Argost who placed the money in his pocket. He gave him more cash and saw his confused expression. ''You can go to a movie before you eat!'' he stated. Munya and Vincent Vladislav Argost exchanged glances. Their shoulders began to ascend very slowly.

Leonidas observed the button men departing. He switched on the TV yet images of his wife still appeared within his mind. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered viewing her bloody body. He touched his wet face and tried to focus on the screen. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob when he saw a man near his dying spouse. He turned the channel and watched a different program.

Drew opened her eyes when the sky turned black. Her teeth descended as they became fangs.  
Her dress began to split open while she transformed. Dark fur grew all over her body. She got on all fours as she assumed a wolf's form. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Leonidas continued to cry and watch television. He was alert when the wolf approached him and snarled. His dark eyes were wide as he sat up. He seized the creature's paws until her fangs ripped his shirt open. He gasped as her teeth caused his boxer shorts to descend. He turned his head when Argost and Munya arrived.

''Do not just stand there, you fools! Help me!'' the Russian crime boss snapped.  
Argost began to nod very slowly. He beckoned the creature and closed the bedroom door once it entered the room. He approached his employer and stood near Munya. The latter continued to glance at the door in case it was destroyed.

''MY WIFE IS A WEREWOLF!'' Van Rook shrieked while crying. He never viewed Munya and Argost exchanging glances. ''I love Drew yet I must find a way to prevent her from biting someone and transforming her or him into a wolf'' he sobbed. He observed Argost opening his mouth. ''No silver bullets! I am not going to hit her on the head with a metal object or pierce her palms with nails!'' he stated. His assassins began to shrug very slowly.

''There is another werewolf cure,'' Van Rook said. He stood and walked over to the closed bedroom door. He opened it at a snail's pace. He stared at the snarling wolf. The Russian took a deep breath and began to scold her! He watched as the werewolf became his spouse again.

Drew's eyes were wide when Leonidas embraced and kissed her. She smiled until she saw her spouse's torn shirt. Her happy expression vanished as the dark-haired man held her.  
She viewed his tears and smile. Van Rook's wife shrieked as Munya insisted on hitting her with a rolled up newspaper! Her eyes increased in size again when he used a squirt bottle.

THE END 


End file.
